The Absolute Strongest Shinobi
by derpmaster9000
Summary: Following the T.O.P, Jiren is reincarnated into the universe of Senran Kagura.


The Absolute Strongest Shinobi:

 **Chapter 1: Prologue: End Of An Era**

 _World of void… Age 780…_

"Proud warrior Son Goku, it is not my wish that our showdown end this way. But, even though you will cease to be, you shall live on forever in my memories. Farewell."

Were the words spoken in a gruff, deep tone by a tall male humanoid, roughly six and a half foot, with an extremely muscular and well-defined physique. He has a large, sleek head similar in shape to the folkloric aliens known as the Greys. He has grey skin, big round black eyes with enlarged pupils, flat round ears, and a barely visible flat nose.

His outfit, or what was left of it, was that of the pride troopers of universe eleven's uniform. Typically a red, spandex-like suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves, and white boots. His being completely shredded to pieces from the top half, leaving him with only the bottom black part to cover his lower half. His battered and bruised upper body exposed as his left arm rose up just in front of him, charged ki blast prepped in his open palm as he aimed it as his kneeling adversary.

This man's name was Jiren. The strongest warrior of universe eleven, and one of the last few remaining participants in what was colloquially referred to as the 'Tournament of Power' by the child-like deities that ruled over the multiverse: the omni-kings.

His 'kneeling adversary', aka the infamous Saiyan of universe seven known as Son Goku. A muscularly toned individual with jet black hair that jutted out in numerous directions in a similar vain to that of a palm tree. Garbed in his tattered Gi that had the top part blasted off into cinders in a similar way to Jiren's attire, exposing his shredded upper body that like the man standing over him, was battered and broken with countless bruises, black and blue, along with multiple cuts around his torso, chest and back that shed trails of his blood down his form.

The irony about the current situation being that not even half a minute prior, the current positions of these two mighty warriors was flipped. Goku being the one standing over a defeated and kneeling Jiren who had respectfully closed his awaiting his defeat at the hands of the Saiyan.

Unfortunately for Goku, and universe seven as a whole, the sole reason he had been able to best Jiren, which was his unlocking and mastery of the legendary state of being known as 'Ultra Instinct' which had given him a fluid, watery blueish-silver aura, silver hair and eyes. Along with the incredible ability to attack and defend without thinking, which freed his body of the natural limitations imposed subconsciously by his mind, had chosen the exact moment he was about to finish off Jiren… to _horribly_ backfire on him. Causing a backlash effect on his body that racked his whole body, inside and out, with indescribable agony that forced him to his knees. All of the godly power he had mustered from the legendary state vanishing as it was replaced with the feeling of every muscle in his body tearing at once and his organs constricting like they were put inside a vice.

Having noticed a changing of the guard, the god of destruction of his universe, Belmod, a tall pale humanoid of scrawny build that bears resemblance to a clown - in that he has white skin, a mostly bald head with two large puffs of orange hair exuding on each side. A large red round nose sat in the middle of his face, a big red lip underneath, and thick vertical blue lines in the shape of diamonds running over both his eyes that have thick black out-linings, garbed in a multi-coloured pink and blue variety of the traditional G.O.D attire had shouted at him from the bleachers to finish him off.

Following the command, although he was reluctant in doing so, Jiren had risen to his feet to end this tournament once and for all.

Which is how we ended up in the current situation as Jiren released the powerful orange ki blast in his hand. Instead of outright hitting Goku with it though, he had it destroy the ground underneath him, as Jiren believed that his foe had suffered enough damage as it was.

"Wrraaaagggghhhh!?" The Saiyan of earth screamed as he free fell into the abyss of the world of void. Once a plain white colour that stretched on infinitely now turned sickly purple due to powerful destruction energy that had been released by Jiren's teammate Toppo mere minutes ago before his elimination.

Those who remained sitting in the bleachers watching over the final battle, particularly those of universe seven, watched with bated breath as he fell, hoping beyond all hope that this wasn't the end.

Luckily for them, their prayers were answered hardly even a second later.

Out of nowhere, what looked to be a projectile attack launched at the falling Saiyan and propelled him at a small floating chunk that remained of the tournament ring. Effectively saving Goku from elimination.

Beerus, an anorexic looking, furless, anthropomorphic purple cat that was the G.O.D of universe seven, felt his jaw fall open in shock at this. Who had fired that?

Jiren was wondering the same thing, his face having surprise plastered all over it.

The eyes of all those watching, including Jiren shifted over to where the attack had apparently come from, and lo and behold there stood Goku's saviour.

None other than the former galactic tyrant of universe seven, Frieza! Who had managed to power up back into his golden form, even after all the beatings he had taken. His body looking torture racked from all the abuse it had been forced to endure. How he even had enough energy still to go into his golden form was anyone's guess given the state he was in.

Jiren had honestly forgotten that he had technically never been eliminated. And it seemed as though everyone else had forgotten about him too, given the surprised looks bore on their faces.

Frieza wasn't the only surprise though, as to Jiren's mounting shock, the android who he had thought to have self destructed awhile ago in order to counter his attack, rose from the rubble on one of the floating chunks near him, holding his left arm in pain with a grimace. His park ranger uniform torn to shreds on one side, showing a good chunk of the damage he had also received from the previous battles, including his faux suicide bombing.

To say that his teammates in the stands were elated to see he was still alive was an understatement. But none were more relieved then his blond haired twin sister, the stunningly beautiful android 18, who's sea blue eyes almost looked as if tears were pricking at their edges from joy.

"Phew, I wasn't sure that would work. I could've died there, but I guess my little gamble paid off." Said 17 with a sigh of relief.

"You really are something else, you know that?" Remarked 18, shouting loud enough for 17 to hear her with a broad smile on her face.

The polar opposite could be said of Belmod, who looked to have veins of anger and frustration pumping out of his skull. A scowl etched over his features.

"Jiren, you'll run out of time at this rate. Hurry up and knock them off!" He demanded, his voice wavering a little as he said this. Knowing that they were in a really bad spot right now.

That was something Jiren had to agree with. It seemed as though Frieza and 17 had other plans as they quickly grouped up with the other and powered up in anticipation for Jiren's attack. Mentioning how they would have to be the ones to deal with him now that Son Goku was out of commission.

Jiren grit his teeth as he glared down at the two. His eyes zoning in on Frieza with a hint of disgust.

"How futile. Is dragging one who can no longer fight back to the stage this 'trust' thing that you're always going on about?"

Frieza had to quirk an amused brow at that remark. "Trust? What's your point?"

"Don't make me have to repeat myself." Jiren replied, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"He's just insurance. I'll be winning the super dragon balls, so there's no need for you to worry about repeating anything!" Frieza replied back in a polite tone that managed to sound condescending at the same time.

Jiren felt his eyes narrow further as he heard the villainous alien comment on how he didn't feel the absolute strength emanate from him like earlier, before splaying his arms out like a priest giving a sermon as he claimed arrogantly that he would hand him another defeat.

That just about did it for Jiren's patience. His teeth clenching in fury, body tensing as floating remains of the ring around him shattered from his remaining power as he blasted forward, appearing before 17 in an instant.

17 attempted to dodge his attacks but was only successful in avoiding the first punch before he was back handed in the face hard enough to send him flying through a slab of the ring, smashing through it to the other side as Frieza locked horns with jiren. Going for a punch to the face which Jiren caught easily, before bringing up both his forearms to block Jiren's counter punch, which despite his earlier claim about Jiren's strength, he still had to wince at the amount of heavy force behind despite his fellow alien's weakened state.

Getting past that brief pain, Frieza attempted to stand with him as they both launched a swift barrage of punches and kicks at the other, both blocking and parrying the others strikes as Jiren pushed Frieza back and broke his guard. Winning the first exchange as he cracked Frieza on top of his purple dome with a strong overhand right, shattering the ground beneath them and kicking up a plum of smoke as they were sent into a free fall.

Breaking out of the small smoke cloud, the two went back into their assaults, throwing hundreds, if not thousands of blows against the other, the speed and power of which were kicking up a tonne of shockwaves. Their little brawl eventually came to a standstill as they plummeted and smashed through another floating piece of the ring before landing just a few metres across from each other on another one below that on their feet.

Both fighters clearly exhausted as they panted for breath. Even still, Frieza couldn't help the smirk that came over his face that _reeked_ of superiority as he saw how truly spent Jiren was.

"Oh? What happened to your usual poker face?"

"Silence!" Jiren said, his gasps for air stopping. His biceps bulging with his huge muscles, veins popping out of his arms and face as his hands clenched into fists.

Frieza slimy smirk only broadened at this. "Once shattered, strength is so fragile. I can almost hear your heart shrieking! Afraid to become the weakling you once were." He mocked.

"That tears it!" Jiren screamed in his mind as he charged forward, surprising the cocky bastard as he stomped down on his exposed tail with his foot, cutting him off from being able to escape.

Frieza could barely help but flinch in shock at this as Jiren began turning his face into punching bag. Landing punch after punch on his face.

"You said my strength was shattered. Why don't you see for yourself if it really has been!" Jiren said angrily as he continued raining down blow after blow, trying to turn the damnable pricks face into mincemeat.

To finish off his combo, jiren opened up his left hand as an orange energy blast appeared on his palm, his plan being to blast Frieza into oblivion.

This was cut short though as Frieza motioned his outstretched arm towards some debris, telekinetically taking control of two slabs of super katchin and pulling them towards the other. Slamming them both into either side of Jiren and sandwiching him inside the two, effectively snuffing out his attack.

"Hoho, you're getting too excited." Frieza chuckled bemusedly as before Jiren could fully recover his bearings, 17 returned to the fray as he launched himself at Jiren, forcing him back with his arms wrapped around his waist as his hands began glowing a luminescent blue.

"This time it's really going to hurt." He said.

"That won't work twice!" Jiren yelled, realizing what 17 was going to do as he planted his feet firmly into the ground, utterly halting their momentum as he rose his left arm up above his head with the intent to bash the android's head in with a clubbing blow.

He was a little too slow though, as 17 swiftly formed a green dome shaped barrier around them, cutting off escape and simultaneously controlling area of effect, which would enhance the damage his attack was going to do as it would be forced to implode in a contained area.

"Same here." He said back, before detonating his energy attack. The powerful explosion that resulted engulfing the two as it spread out through the whole barrier. The barrier attempting to keep it contained, but the force of the blast was too strong and inevitably shattered it. Releasing an impressively condensed explosion of fire, smoke and wind that Frieza had to bring his forearms up to protect himself from.

17 quickly came tumbling out of the smoke cloud that had been kicked up, barrel rolling painfully across the ground before slowing himself to a stop on his knees, his fingers digging small trenches into the ground as he let out a pained gasp.

As the black cloud of smoke dispersed, it revealed Jiren, who did his level best to keep himself upright after that explosion, but found his tree trunk sized, bulky legs giving out under him as bile forced its way up his throat and out of his mouth. Falling down unto the steaming hot ground where it began sizzling as he collapsed to his knees, barely keeping his body up from planting face first as he planted his right hand to the ground. The pain that racked his towering form becoming too much for him in that moment.

"D-Dammit… I can barely feel my body anymore. I… I don't-guh!... how did everything go so wrong? How do they keep coming? They should've been spent by now… And yet here I am on my knees, barely able to keep itself upright. While their still able to keep going somehow…" Thought Jiren, his mind merely a tether away from scrambles as his pitch black orbs just stared motionlessly at the ground beneath him.

Idly, his ears picked up the flabbergasted reaction of his G.O.D Belmod, who could barely muster up the words to describe what he was seeing, along with that of universe seven's G.O.D, who seemed equally as stunned that his two warriors had actually been able to force him to kneel.

Another brief conversation took place just across from him, involving Frieza and 17, where Jiren had to grit his teeth as he heard the bipedal, golden hued alien thank the other for his 'trust' in finishing him off.

There was that damn word again. 'Trust', oh sure. The very thing that had led to the loss of his master Giccin, and was smeared across the ground by his supposed 'friends' that were also his master's students… Was the very thing that had him on the verge of utter defeat again?

Tch… talk about a cruel joke. Someone out there must've really liked to see him miserable. Trust hadn't gotten him anywhere, that's why he had always gone off on his own. To gain TRUE power by himself without a bunch of so called 'friends' to hold him back. Yet… It somehow was one of the main driving forces behind universe seven's power it would seem.

He honestly didn't know what to think anymore. His absolute strength had been shattered, and with it the last vestiges of his will to fight also began ebbing away. A sudden inclination to just give up swelling up within. After all, what else did he have left to give? He was all but finished, it was now only a matter of waiting for the final blow to come.

The sounds of the bipedal alien's tri pronged feet plotting across the ground over to him where the next sounds his ears picked up. But even as the haughty, egotistical alien stopped barely a step away from him and aimed his pointer finger at his pale grey skinned dome, the finger lighting up with the familiar red energy of his death-beam, he refused to even look at him. Choosing instead to continue staring aimlessly at the burning ground under him, waiting for the end to come.

Frieza became aware of this quick, and with his voice regaining it's holier than thou tone, he spoke. "You've lost the spirit to even look at me? What a shame… I can't see your pathetic face by the end."

The statement was an obvious goad, one designed to rile him up enough to at least look at him so the alien could get the satisfaction of seeing on his face how he'd given up.

Frieza found his eyes narrowing as Jiren's head didn't so much as even twitch upwards. Remaining stagnant even as his death-beam charged up for one final blast…

"What are you doing, Jiren?!" A familiar voice shouted.

Frieza's head turned slightly as his gaze travelled up to the bleachers where the voice had originated from, where the fellow members of universe eleven, alongside their G.O.D and supreme kai, also had there heads turned to gaze at the one who spoke. Who was none other than Toppo. His muscular arms held at the sides of his tanned, burly body with clenched fists. His yellow eyes narrowed at Jiren, teeth clenching in barely contained outrage as his lorax-like white mustache billowed slightly with the movement of his lips.

"You would kneel before an enemy? Is this pathetic image how you end? Get up, Jiren!" He shouted passionately, trying to knock the man he considered a friend out of his stupor and back to his senses.

"Your friend is quite obnoxious." Remarked Frieza dismissively, turning his head to look back at the still kneeling form of Jiren.

"I have no friends!" Jiren replied despondently, though on the inside he was wondering why Toppo was trying to rile him up.

Couldn't he see that he was done?

Toppo however, was not done talking just yet. "What did you build your strength while trusting no one all this time for?!"

What had he built his strength for? The answer to that was obvious. He had done that so he would never be in that same helpless, vulnerable position he was in all those years ago when he was weak.

Just what was Toppo getting at?

"Fight for your pride until the end!"

Fight for… his pride?

"You may not believe in your own strength, but I do. Until the end."

"Toppo…" Jiren thought, his mind in disbelief at the unwavering amount of faith that Toppo had in him even when he had none for himself. Even after the way he had treated him so poorly following his elimination. Degrading his entire efforts to protect their universe and essentially calling him worthless before self righteously turning his back on him… Toppo chose to remain by his side in spite of all that?

Maybe he had a point after all. Just what in the hell was he doing? No matter the circumstance before, he NEVER would've kneeled before his enemy. And right now wasn't any different.

"Jiren. You are strong! You are… stronger than anyone!" Toppo finished, yelling the last bit with more passion behind his voice than ever before.

Jiren felt himself stiffen at Toppo's last words. Emotions he had long since buried for fear of betrayal finally bubbling back to the surface. His hands clenching hard enough to almost draw blood as Toppo's speech echoed in his mind. His speech reverberating through his subconscious, stoking what had once been reduced into an ember that was his will to fight on, into a brilliant fire!

"Honestly, I feel like vomiting." Frieza stated derisively in utter disgust. Smearing the very words that Toppo had so passionately exclaimed for the man he truly believed to be a friend.

"Silence!" Exclaimed Jiren, his once broken tone returning to it's authoritative and powerful cadence as his power his rose. The familiar bright red, fiery aura of his ki flaring around his body as to the shock everyone watching, especially Frieza who's face and demeanour had lost it's superior gleam. Being replaced by one of utter shock as Jiren rose back to his feet, glaring down bloody murder on the arrogant ex-tyrant.

The only warning Frieza got was a yell from 17 to run away as Jiren torqued his body to the side, his muscular left arm turning all the way to the side before he swiped forward with it with a mighty yell. Conjuring up a huge wall of explosive lava-like energy that expanded outward. Shattering through the floor of the ring like glass as it barrelled towards 17 and a stunned Frieza who narrowly managed to jump away from the blast before it hit him.

17 quickly erecting the strongest barrier he could muster to protect himself and Frieza from the oncoming blast of doom. Frieza quickly adding his own energy to the barrier to bolster the defence of it.

He heard the screams of the two as 17 repeatedly yelled at Frieza to increase his energy, which Frieza did despite yelling back at him to not tell him what to do. Even as the barrier began to crack in front of them.

Frieza pumping even more energy into it to hold back his blast, so much so that he reverted back to his final form.

Even still, the barrier splintered further. The cracks growing bigger as the barrier began to give, even with all the energy of the two behind it, it couldn't hold up to the raw amount of power that smashed against it.

"Impudent gnats… BEGONE!" Jiren exclaimed once more, his voicing booming through the void as he pumped even more energy into his attack. The barrier about to shatter into tiny pieces at this point.

Right as the barrier completely shattered though, a blue wave of energy combined itself with the remaining energy of 17 and Frieza as it just about managed to counteract Jiren's blast.

Jiren couldn't help the amused smirk that came over his face as he saw who had fired it. None other than Son Goku himself, who had managed to recover enough to get back to his feet to help his comrades and stood with his left arm raised towards where jiren's blast had been with a goofy grin on his bruised, lumped up face. Standing just behind the other two.

Truly… this man was something else indeed.

The other two seemed taken aback that the man was somehow standing again. Let own aiding them in countering his attack.

Him though? At this point, he almost wanted to laugh at how relentlessly persistent Goku was when it came to fighting. Regardless though, he did chuckle a little as he heard Goku speak to the two, taking charge of the situation as he asked them to work together with him to achieve victory.

Frieza made an attempt to protest this, but was shot down by the Saiyan who bluntly admitted that if they didn't work together than he would defeat all three of them.

Honestly, Jiren couldn't help but call out to him, "Son Goku!" which in response, Goku turned his attention back to Jiren, as the smirk on the grey alien's face broadened. "Once again, you stand before me."

With this said, Jiren's arms came to his sides as he let out a powerful yell, his power shooting through the roof again as his incredible energy expanded out from his body. Kicking up impressive shockwaves that nearly knocked the trio off their feat, and forced those watching from the bleachers to have to cover their faces with their forearms from the powerful wind currents his power up generated.

None to his surprise though, the three of them didn't back down. Instead powering up as well as they pushed back against his ki energy with their own, combined as one. The two shattering the other in a stalemate of orange and blue.

One would think Jiren would've been aggravated, or at the very least annoyed by this. Instead, he stood atop his perch above the trio with a confident, excited smirk stretching from one side of his face to the other as he stared down at them.

With barely a minute left in the tournament, Jiren let out one final battle cry as he propelled himself off his perch in their direction, his body hurtling towards them as Goku and Frieza charged forward to meet his advance.

They collided into each other not a second later. Jiren's balled fists slamming into both of their sternums at the same time that a balled fist from the two of them struck his mid section. The three men lurching backwards from their each other, spittle flying from their mouths following the collision.

The three warriors recovered quickly though, with Jiren giving an uncharacteristic toothy grin at the two before charging them again. His right fist barrelling into Goku's gut again with enough force to lift him off his feet, a small glob of blood lurching out of his mouth.

Goku once again recovered quickly, and shortly following Jiren's punch, circled his arms around his outstretched arm and held him in place long enough for Frieza to jump over him and deliver a swift knee to Jiren's forehead. Knocking his head back and sending him backwards a little before he righted himself and made to charge them again.

The two moved to the side before he could reach them, revealing 17 behind them who had been charging a rather powerful ki blast in the palms of his outstretched hands.

The android fired his attack before Jiren could put up a proper defence, allowing the blast to slam into his body full on without a full guard up, sending him flying back high in the air.

Back on the ground, 17 prepped up several high powered blue energy blasts in his still outstretched hands before firing them. Goku and Frieza running along with them as they went by, one by one smashing into Jiren and exploding with impact, sending him up further before the final explosion sent him careening into the pillar at the centre of the ring. His body indenting into it with a crater as Goku and frieza hopped and rebounded off of numerous debris floating in the air to get at Jiren. The sole of Frieza's left foot and Goku's balled right fist landing flush on his body with a simultaneous thud. Frieza's foot landing on his muscular neck, whilst Goku's punch nailed him in his side.

Jiren grunted in pain from this but pushed through it. His head lifting up as his eyes flashed red. Another battle cry leaving his throat as his telekinetic attacks bashed into both Frieza and Goku. Sending them both back into two floating debris on either side of him as dozens of blows rained down on their bodies, leaving them gasping in pain as Jiren launched himself from his place in the pillar. Dive bombing straight for 17 who fired several light ki blasts at his rapidly descending form. Each of which landed but had absolutely no effect whatsoever as Jiren came right through.

17 let out a small gasp of surprise as he jumped back to avoid being crushed by Jiren as he finished his descent. His diving attack only narrowly missing 17 as he cracked and cratered the ground beneath him.

Meanwhile, both Goku and Frieza managed to recover from Jiren's telekinetic flurry and hopped unto the pillar. The two beginning to slide down as each planted a foot and hand into the towering structure to slow their descent.

Frieza turned his head in Goku's direction, "Goku, I'll launch you at him!" he said, catching Goku's attention.

"Okay!" Replied the Saiyan, following Frieza's little plan as the alien placed one hand over the other. Giving Goku a platform to launch himself of off with added force.

Goku didn't hesitate to quickly hop off the pillar and place his feet down on Frieza's hands before the ex-tyrant threw all his strength into propelling Goku at Jiren with break neck speed. An evil smirk washing over the bipedal alien's features unbeknownst to Goku as the Saiyan dived down at high velocity.

Jiren turned his head in Goku's direction with clenched teeth as Goku nailed into him with all the force he could. Breaking the ground beneath them and causing the two of them to free fall way down to the lowest debris. Goku holding on with a vice grip around Jiren's waist for dear life as the grey musclebound alien battered his back with multiple savage elbows that made the Saiyan's bruised black back to look an even more sickly colour.

All the while, Frieza jumped off the pillar and landed back on the debris right next to 17, the android's head turning as their gazes met.

"Frieza? Shouldn't you be helping Goku?" The android questioned.

"That's why I've come to you. Quick, we don't have much time android. Goku won't be able to take that mongrel down on his own. He needs help from _both_ of us!" Frieza replied assertively, masking the real reason he had come to 17.

17's head turned in the direction he had seen Goku and Jiren fall down, and true to Frieza's word, the two had landed on another floating debris. Things weren't looking good for the Saiyan as Jiren halted their momentum and began ploughing his fist into his rib cage with blow after blow to get him off. And given the immense amount of pain showing on Goku's features, he wasn't going to last long.

"This is our only chance to eliminate him android. If we fail here, then he'll certainly eliminate Goku, and then the two of us right after unless we do something now!"

"Tch. Dammit you're right." Said the android, foolishly giving in to Frieza's words as the tension of the current situation clouded his judgement to a degree.

Had he been fully alert, he may have been able to see Frieza's real motive. Which definitely had nothing to do with helping them, but instead helping _himself_.

"Give me your arm. I'll throw you down there right at him."

"Gotcha." 17 raised his uninjured arm to Frieza as he gave him his best attempt at a cheeky gaze despite the situation. "Just try not to miss, Frieza."

"Ohoho!" Frieza laughed snobbishly as he grabbed 17's arm. "Don't worry, I won't!" He said as he 17 hopped off the ground, allowing Frieza to spin him around a few times to build as much momentum as he could before thrusting downwards towards Jiren and Goku with all of his might.

An arrogant, evil smirk crossing his features once more. "Fool." He remarked, as the android plummeted down at the duo at terminal velocity.

17 let out his best battle cry as he neared the two, giving Jiren little time to respond before he ploughed into his side, knocking the wind out of him as he helped Goku begin pushing him back.

Jiren dug his heels into the ground as much as he could to slow them down despite the pain in his side. 17 powering up as much as he could along with Goku as they continued pushing him ever closer to the edge. The android with a flaring milky white aura whilst Goku was flickering between that and the bright yellow of Super Saiyan.

Jiren strained his muscles as much as he could, forcing them to push back with all they had left. While he was successful in slowing them down, it wasn't going to be enough to stop them going off the edge.

As they reached the edge, the simultaneous cheer of the members of universe seven up in the stands could be heard as they willed the two on to finish.

With one final heave of exertion from both the saiyan and the android, it was done as they pushed themselves and Jiren off the debris.

"So this is trust… universe seven's greatest power…" Was Jiren's final thoughts as he along with 17 and Goku plunged to the depths of the void in a flash of yellow and white. Courtesy of Goku's and 17's ki.

Nary a second later the familiar sound of something being teleported to the stands could be heard as 17 and Goku reappeared in mid-air just above the seats. Both letting out a surprised yelp as they crashed to the floor.

Jiren himself popped into existence right beside Toppo, laying back first on the once empty space near the lorax look-a-like alien.

"Jiren…" Toppo mumbled, himself along with the members of the pride troopers, Belmod and his kaioshin turning to their downed ally as they surrounded him.

There seemed to be a sombre atmosphere rolling over those of universe 11, whilst an excited one went over those of universe seven as they had achieved victory. The stark reality of _who_ had actually been the sole survivor and victor of the universe having not set in yet for anyone other than Vegeta. The flame haired saiyan looking FAR from pleased at Frieza winning the tournament, as he could guess what that meant.

The atmosphere around universe changed pretty quick as the grand priest, without so much as even looking down at them, calmly announced that with Jiren's elimination, universe eleven had dropped out. Therefore, they would be destroyed.

As the two omni-kings raised their hands, with an ominous glaringly white glow emanating from them, along with the outlines of all those of universe eleven, barring their angel, Jiren turned his head in Toppo's direction. As the bulky moustache wearing yellow alien gazed down on him.

"Tell me… why did you support me at the end? Even after I showed you all so much contempt…"

"You ask me why? Jiren, are you still trying to tell me you can't see it?" Toppo shook his head, a small smile adorning his face. "It's because you're my dearest friend Jiren. Someone that I've always thought of as a brother. And I'm sure the others would agree."

Jiren looked around him as the other pride troopers nodded their heads in agreement. To say that this surprised him would be an understatement.

"Heh." Jiren let out a small chuckle as he closed his eyes. "I've been such a fool, haven't I?"

"hehe, I suppose so. But, you were _our_ fool." Toppo chuckled himself, a smile forming on the faces of all those of universe eleven as Zen'o and future Zen'o squished their tiny hands down.

And just like that, they along with universe eleven in its entirety disappeared in a flash of light.

"With that settled, it is time we used the super dragon balls, and allow the victor their spoils." Said the grand priest with a knowing smile and all seeing eyes as he gazed down at Frieza. The alien looking up at them all triumphantly.

The super dragon balls whizzed well over head as they began to glow with the utterance of the phrase, "Come forth, Dragon of the Gods, and grant my wish pretty peas!" from the grand priest. The planet sized orbs shimmering luminously before they combined into a single blinding light.

As the light calmed down, the familiar serpentine form of the gold tinted dragon popped into existence. Though its size had drastically decreased compared to what it had been the first time those of universe seven had bore witness to it. No longer towering beyond countless galaxies, now just barely bigger the tournament of power ring before it was destroyed.

"What is your wish, warrior?" Asked the grand priest, knowing that with this beings attitude, it wouldn't be anything good.

"What do I want? Ohoho, that's easy!" Frieza laughed, a sense of superiority that could be picked up from a light year away wafting out of every pore of his being. "I wish to be the most powerful being in existence!"

The mouths of all those in the stands, including the angels fell open in utter shock. Looks of horror quickly replacing them on the faces of universe seven.

"Dammit I knew we could never trust you, you fucking snake!" Vegeta bellowed out in rage. His teeth clenching so hard that it looked like they were beginning to chip.

"And yet you did saiyan, and now I get my reward for playing along with this little farce." Frieza replied cockily at Vegeta before turning his gaze over to the omni-kings and the grand priest. "So what are you waiting for? Grant my wish."

Instead of granting the wish, Frieza let out a cry of shock as his outline began to glow white, as did those of the rest of universe seven, the other gods who had been exempt, and their kais.

"How about… NO!" The two z Zen'os shouted squeakily in unison as they clenched their hands once more, and to the surprise of the angels watching, they along with their universes were all _poofed_ from existence. Just like universe 11 had been not a minute prior, and the other six universes defeated during the tournament.

"W-What in the..?" murmured Whis, Beerus's now former angel attendant. Looking utterly stunned beyond belief, which was a very rare occurrence for him.

He wasn't alone either, as the other angels also had similar looks on their faces. Completely shell-shocked at what had just happened.

"Father… what's going on?" Asked Vados, the former angel attendant for Champa in universe six, turning her stunned, yet drop dead gorgeous blue face in her father's direction.

The rest of the angels did the same, wanting answers for the sudden erasure of the other universes.

"What you just saw, dear daughter, was the beginning of Zen'o-sama and Zen'o-sama's plan B. For you see, Zen'o-sama and Zen'o-sama had hoped that the winner would be someone who would make a selfless wish. Like, for example, restoring the universes that had been erased, and giving them one last chance to fix their mistakes. That would've been all the proof they would need that there was still some hope for the current universes after all. This would be Plan A, with plan B being put into action if a selfish wish was made, like that one just now. Where Zen'o-sama and Zen'o sama would immediately erase the other universes, as the result of the tournament would prove in their eyes that the current universes were failures, and would need to be replaced." The grand priest explained succinctly, without missing a beat as he gazed down at his children with a smile.

"Replaced?" Mouthed Whis, clearly still confused with the information, as were the other angels.

To show what he meant, the grand priest turned in the dragon's direction, and with a nod from both Zen'os, he called out his wish to the dragon in the language of the dragon god, which Whis and the other angels translated as, "I wish for you to create twelve new universes in the old ones place, pretty peas!".

Honouring this wish, the golden dragon let out a deafening roar as its eyes glowed red, body sending out a sudden burst of radiant, golden light in every direction that had the other angels shielding their eyes momentarily to stop it from blinding them.

As the light was dying down, with smiles on their faces, the two Zen'os clicked their fingers, causing three orbs that were average human sized to appear out of nowhere just above them. One coloured blue, another purple, and the last one a fiery red.

This was the sight the angels were met with when they opened their eyes, which only served to confuse them further.

The grand priest, knowing what their next question would be, answered it before it was asked. "These three orbs you see before you, are the souls of the warriors from different universes that Zen'o-sama and Zen'o-sama liked the most. The blue one being that of Son Goku, the purple one being that of the legendary assassin of the previous sixth universe, Hit-san, and the red one being that of Jiren, the mortal who surpassed the gods of destruction by himself."

"What will you be doing with them father? Surely there's a reason you've brought them back." Commented Vados, having fully regained her composure, as had the other angels despite things seemingly moving at blistering speeds.

"Indeed there is." He replied with a fatherly smile as he turned to the two Zen'os who looked excited. "Should I tell them my lords, or do you want to do the honours?" He asked respectively.

"We'll let you do it."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll let you!"

The childlike gods of the multiverse, Zen'o and future Zen'o replied respectively. Looking like giddy children gazing through a glass window of a candy store at all the candy inside as their eyes locked on to the three orbs.

"Understood, my lords." He said with a bow, before turning his attention back to his children. "In the case where plan B is enforced, our lords came to the conclusion that completely erasing everything all together due to a single fool wishing for something selfish may be a tad bit unfair. So to make up for that, Zen'o-sama and Zen'o-sama would make sure to look out for those certain few warriors within the tournament that held their interest the most, and allow for them to be reincarnated into the new versions of their original universes. Of course, none of them will have any recollection of their previous lives, as their new ones will be completely clean slates. That being said though, it wouldn't be surprising if they managed to retain most of the traits they used to have in their previous lives unto their next ones."

With that said, the angels nodded their heads in understanding. Now fully aware of what was going on and no longer in the dark. Simply accepting the outcome for what it was, even if some were somewhat depressed on the inside at what had befallen the universe they were overseeing.

"So, what shall we do now father?" Asked Whis inquisitively.

"For now, nothing. Do not worry though, I'll come up with something for you all to do in the future. Perhaps involving our new twelve universes." He replied.

With that, the angels nodded their heads as the grand priest used his power to teleport them out of the void, and back to their own dimension.

"I suppose it's time we sent those souls on their merry way to their new homes. Wouldn't you agree, my lords?" The patriarch of the angels remarked, getting nods of approval from both of the adorable looking deities.

"Yep/yeah." The two said simultaneously as they clicked their fingers one last time, causing the trio of souls to disappear at the same moment the dragon did as the super dragon balls dispersed back into the new versions of universe six and seven.

And with that, the two childish entities had sent the three warriors souls off to their new lives, where one could only guess what they'd end up getting involved in…


End file.
